battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederacy of Independent States
We are the Confederacy of Independent States. Our goal is to eventually regain our status as a world power, something that we lost following the end of World War II and officially lost following the Civil War caused by the communists. We partake in peacekeeping missions, and support our allies when they request our help. We are also a member of both the Sol System Alliance and the Concorde Treaty Alliance. History The wars we fought date back to the days of the Confederacy of Carolina, which include the Independence War in 1789, the Carolinian Anti-Piracy operations in the Mediterranean, The Second World War, The Korean War, our Civil War in the late 1950's, The War on Terror, British-Carolinian Conflict, the Western War, and most recently World War V. Although we tried to maintain our neutrality, we were forced into the Second World War when Japan and Amerinia attempted to take out our naval power during the Battle of New Berlin. After the war, we aligned ourselves with NATO against the communist nations such as the USSR, PRC and North Korea. We joined the Concorde Treaty Alliance after the Civil War, and fought in a few minor conflicts up until the Ulysses Continental War. The most recent wars include the British-Carolinian War, the Western War and the ongoing Fifth World War. Territory TBA Industry TBA How To Join We accept Hansa and non Hansa players, hack and not hacked. To be accepted you must fill out all of the questions on the following and post it in the comment section: #Hacked? Yes or no. #Hansa? Yes or no. #Ship specialization. #Flag ship. #How many ships do you have? #why do you want to join? #How do you behave around everyone? If you fail to answer all of these then you will not be accepted. Leadership The leadership of the Confederacy and its military. Civilian Government= *'President of the Confederacy Daniel Greenwood (Center-Right Party)' *'Vice President Aaron Wilson (Center-Right Party)' *'Chancellor of the Parliament Irwin Krieger (Centrist Party)' |-|Army= *'Commandant of the Army Ovídio Montenegro' *'Vice Commandant of the Army Fergus McMillan' |-|Navy= *'Admiral of the Navy Jack Matthew Reed' |-|Air Force= *'Commandant of the Air Force Jon Ramsey' *'Vice Commandant of the Air Force Chayo Polon' |-|Marine Corps= *'Commandant of the Marine Corps Daniel Holland' *'Vice Commandant of the Marine Corps Samuel MacRìgh' |-|Recon Corps= Falls under the command of the Army *'Commandant of the Army Ovídio Montenegro' We are always happy to have more people join. Threat Level Armed Forces The Armed Forced of the Confederacy of Independent States are tasked with defending the Carolinian homeland from any threats, foreign and domestic. There are 7 branches of the Armed Forces: the Confederate Army, Marine Corps, Air Force, Navy, Recon Corps, Foreign Corps and the Coast Guard. All of the branches, except for the Coast Guard, fall under the Department of the Defense. In late 2015, the Armed Forces were reorganized under Plan Walter, which was coordinated with the New Batesian Republic and the United Republic of Ulysses. Under this plan, the active component of the Armed Forces was scaled down for all branches, and most units were placed into the reserve components of the branches, most notably the Army and Marine Corps. The plan is only temporary, however, as once the current wars are over the Armed Forces will be scaled down further to meet peacetime standards. The Armed Forces is also undergoing an extensive upgrade of equipment, most of which is coming from internal military weapons manufacturers. The following branches are all part of the Department of Defense, hence why the Coast Guard is not listed. Confederate Army The Confederate Army is the largest of the 7 uniformed branches, with a total of 3,289,650 active troops and 7,078,500 more in reserve. However, most reserve forces are currently active due to several threats. The Army is the Confederacy's oldest branch, with it first being formed by the united forces of Kegley, New Dublin and New Gelderland during the Carolinian War of Independence. In total, there are 13 active duty Sector Armies covering all states and territories of the Independent States. The reserve forces have a similar structure to their active counterparts. Organization * Sector Army-249,600-2 Field Armies * Field Army-124,800-3 Corps (54 Standard, 12 Airborne, 6 Airmobile, 3 Rapid Reaction) * Corps-41,600-2 Divisions ** Division-20,800-2 Legions + 1 Advanced Recon Battalion & 1 Combat Aviation Brigade ** Legion-8,060-2 Brigades ** Brigade-4,030-6 Battalions (3 Infantry, 1 Armored/Air Cavalry, 1 Artillery, 1 Combat Engineer) ** Infantry Regiment-1,950-3 Battalions ** Regiment (Cavalry, Artillery, Combat Engineer)-2,600-4 Battalions ** Battalion-650-5 Companies ** Company-130-5 Platoons ** Platoon-26-2 Squads * Rapid Reaction Corps (3) ** Corps-83,200-4 Divisions (1 Cavalry, 1 Armored, 1 Mountain, 1 Airborne) ** Division-20,800-2 Legions + 1 Advanced Recon Battalion & 1 Combat Aviation Brigade ** Legion-8,060-2 Brigades ** Brigade-4,030-6 Battalions ** Infantry Regiment-1,950-3 Battalions ** Regiment (Cavalry, Artillery, Combat Engineer)-2,600-4 Battalions ** Battalion-650-5 Companies ** Company-130-5 Platoons ** Platoon-26-2 Squads Confederate Marine Corps TBA Confederate Air Force TBA Confederate Navy TBA Confederate Recon Corps TBA Foreign Corps TBA Joint Special Forces HUNTER The Joint Special Forces HUNTER program is a unit of specialized super soldiers from every branch augmented to be taller, stronger and faster than the average human. While the size of the unit is classified, it is known that there are at least 3 battalion sized formations. They are also known to use special equipment. There are currently no known deployments of HUNTERs. Known Teams * Team ALAN (Alizarin) * Team AMBR (Amber) * Team CRMS (Crimson) * Team CBAL (Cobalt) HUNTER.jpg|HUNTER Battle Armor. Classified until otherwise specified. Government Agencies TBA Confederate Special Intelligence Division TBA Military Intelligence Group (MIG) TBA Section I. TBA Naval Intelligence Division (NID) TBA Military Uniforms and Equipment All branches wear the same Battle Dressing Uniform, or BDU for short. However, many special forces units wear different uniforms depending on their mission. Dress uniforms are also different depending on which branch of the military personnel are apart of. Battle Dress Uniforms Confederate_Soldier.jpg|The standard issue BDU of the Confederate Military. Please note that only one soldier per squad carries an anti-tank rocket. Confederate_Airborne.jpg|Standard issue uniform of the Ranger Corps and the Confederate Army Airborne Infantry. Airborne wears a slightly different backpack than the Ranger Corps. Confederate_SpecialForces.jpg|Many Special Forces from all branches choose how they wear their BDUs, this is an example of how some look. Dress Uniforms TBA Equipment All branches of the Armed Forces use the same equipment, which includes the LS-15, NDI-45 and the MG-7. LS-15.jpg|LS-15 TBA Vehicles The Army, Marines and Recon Corps all operate MBTs and IFVs. The amount of certain vehicles has not been disclosed by the Confederate government. photo (1).JPG|The prototype of the Crux Mk. 1 Main Battle Tank. 5 were built for testing use and are not to be sent into combat. Following their use as prototypes, they will be used as platforms for testing new equipment and technologies. Crux_2_N_RA.JPG|The Crux Mk. IIB (Basic Variant) Main Battle Tank TM.The Mk. 2 will be entering service in the Army, Marines and Recon. It's primary armament is a 130mm smoothbore A23-M1 tank cannon, and can carry 50 rounds of ammunition. It's secondary armament's are a M134 Minigun that fires the 7.62mm NATO round and two tow missiles. The Crux is crewed by three people: the Commander, the Driver and the Gunner. An export model is being developed for potential foreign buyers. The Crux has replaced all of the obsolete tanks the military has used. Crux_2_RA.JPG|The Crux Mk. IIB (Basic Variant) Main Battle Tank TM RA.This variant remains the same as the standard Mk. IIB, but has Reactive Armor equipped to the tank and turret hull. Crux_2_RA_D.JPG|The Crux MK. IID (Desert Variant) Main Battle Tank TM RA. This variant is similar to the standard variants, the only difference being that a few parts are replaced to fit a desert theater of operations. However, when a standard variant is equipped with these parts, it immediately becomes a Mk. II D, vice versa. HT01C.JPG|The HT-01C MBT. Based on the designs of the UAC HT-01 hover tanks, they are equipped with a 120mm coil-gun, There are two 20mm rotary lasers meant for anti infantry combat and three tow missiles, and are quipeed with similar weapons systems to the UAC versions, but are different in certain ways. HT02C.JPG|The HT-02C. Again based on the UAC version, it is equipped with two 120mm coil-guns, four 20mm rotary lazers for anti infantry combat and 12 tow missiles. IFVMavI.JPG|The Maverick Mk. IB (Basic Variant) IFV. Basic variant. It is equipped with a 40mm cannon, a 7.62mm light machine gun and 8 Tow missiles. A squad of 10 can fit in the Passenger Compartment in the rear. IFVMavIRA.JPG|The Maverick Mk. IB (Basic Variant) IFV RA. Same as the basic variant, only with added Reactive Armor. IFVMavIRAD.JPG|The Maverick Mk. ID (Desert Variant) IFV RA. The variant meant for desert warfare. CruxMkIII.JPG|The Crux Mk. IIIA Main Battle Tank. This is a heavily upgraded design of the Crux Mk. II, and comes standard with reactive armor and a periscope sight for the commander to see through. It comes with the standard M134 Mini-gun of the Mk II, but it's main cannon has been upgraded to a 135mm coilgun, giving it one hell-of-a-punch. It has the ability to be equipped with tow-missiles if need be. Crewed by 3 people. ScorpioMK1.JPG|The Scorpio Mk. IA1 Main Battle Tank. The new main battle tank is a radically new design for the Confederacy. It features a 175mm advanced auto-loading NDI M3A3 Smoothbore Railgun, capable of obliterating a single tank in one shot. The Scorpio uses composite armor, with 375mm at the front, 275mm at the rear and sides, and 200mm at the top. The turret is protected by 350mm of armor all around. However, crew is not located in the turret, giving them increased protection. The sides of the armor also have built in Explosive Reactive Armor, which is capable of throwing enemy projectiles away from the tank, and protecting the crew. This makes the tank very hard to kill. The Scorpio is powered by a Project 227N Miniaturized Nuclear Reactor, which allows it's Railgun to produce more power to launch it's projectile at higher speeds. Towards the back of the turret is a 15mm CTA KMI-3 anti-personnel heavy machine gun, which can be replaced by a more powerful 15mm laser gun if need be. The hatches on the turret can mount machine guns as well if desired by the crew. On the front-right side of the turret is a KMI-303 Infrared Rangefinder, and directly below it is a KMI-212 Standard Rangefinder, making the tank excellent at finding targets. It has built in headlights and taillights which remain hidden when not in use. It also uses the NDI Arc Trophy System, which intercepts incoming projectiles, with the exception of Railguns. Smoke dispensers are also built into the tank and pop out when they are ready to fire off. ScorpioMk1A2.JPG|The Scorpio Mk. IA2. TBA Aircraft and Satellites The Armed forces operate a number of different aircraft, most of which was being phased out of service or has been retired. mr-24condor.JPG|The F/A-24 Condor is the Confederacy's new multi-role fighter, and comes in a single seat and two seat variant. They are armed with a 30 mm GIAT 30 DEFA cannon, and can carry, at maximum, 8 guided missiles, two 1,000 pound bombs and two external fuel tanks. They are made for the Air Force, Naval Air Force, Marines and Recon Corps. The Condor will replace the F-15 and F-16 while another fighter will replace the F-22, F-35 and F-18. MR29.JPG|The F/A-29 Falcon is a multi-role fighter capable of fighting in space and in the atmosphere of planets. It is armed with four 50mm Rotary Cannons and can carry 8 air to air or air to ground missiles. The can be carrier based or Aerospace based. JUNOKillsatclass.JPG|JUNO class Killsat. CLASSIFIED: TIER I BY CONFEDERATE SPECIAL INTELLIGENCE DIVISION. CV18Gia.JPG|The CV-18 Gia. TBA B3Phantom.PNG|The B-3 Phantom. TBA Warships Place your ships here if your ship is apart of this navy. The Confederacy mainly uses surface ships, but has begun to use aerospace vessels to keep up with other countries. Coast Guard ships are not listed as the Coast Guard does not fall under the same department as the other branches. Surface Forces Dreadnought.PNG|Dreadnought Class ICBM Ships. 8 active, 12 planned total. Enterprise.PNG|Enterprise Class Aircraft Carriers. All carriers have been scrapped and replaced. Flame.PNG|Flame Class Amphibious Assault Ships. All have been scrapped. Charlotte.PNG|Charlotte Class Heavy Guided Missile Cruiser Escorts. All have been scrapped. CobraII.PNG|Cobra II Charlotte Sub-Class. All have been scrapped. Intrepid.PNG|Intrepid Class Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers. 16 are to be re-activated to fight in the War of Betrayal. Miracle.PNG|Miracle Class Heavy Guided Missile Dreadnought. 2 remaining ships re-activated, 8 more planned. Poseidon.PNG|Poseidon Class Heavy Guided Missile Battleship. 12 completed. Fearless Class.jpg|Fearless class heavy guided missile destroyer. All 16 are being re-activated to fight in the War of Betrayal. SacramentoSDDGN.JPG|Sacramento class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. Named after the 11 cities that were destroyed during the Carolinian-British War. All 11 have been re-activated to fight in the War of Betrayal. ForerunnerSDDGN.JPG|Forerunner class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. Part of the Carolinian-Federation Destroyer Program. All 12 re-activated to fight in the War of Betrayal. IndependenceSBBGN.JPG|Admiral Logan Reed's flagship INS Independence. On the forward superstructure are the numbers "1773" the year of Carolina's independence. Daedalus Class.jpg|Daedalus Class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. 2 built, 4 planned, 2 cancelled Liberator Class.jpg|Liberator Class Expeditionary Attack Carrier. Liberator has been re-activated to fight in the War of Betrayal, and 3 more Liberators are planned to come into service. Hellhound Class.jpg|Hellhound Class Land Bombardment Ship. Hellhound has been re-activated to fight in the War of Betrayal. 7 more planned to enter service. CHARLESTONHGMD.jpg|Charleston Class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyers. All 11 re-activated to fight in the War of Betrayal. HHJACCN15.jpg|Henry H. Johnson Class Aircraft Carrier. 8 re-activated to fight in the War of Betrayal. SCD.jpg|Sovereign class heavy guided missile destroyer. 16 active, 23 completed, 20 under construction, 150 planned. All of these ships are equipped with a networked computer for a more efficient execution of maneuvers, as well as better automation. SOVVII.jpg|Sovereign Class Variant II. Addition of hangar, flight deck lowered, rear weapons raised. Variant begins with INS Endeavor SDDGN-118. SCORPIOHGMC.jpg|Scorpio class heavy guided missile cruisers. 8 re-activated to fight in the War of Betrayal. CENTESC.jpg|Centaur Class Expeditionary Strike Carrier. 36 active. RAPTORCLASSAAS.jpg|Raptor Class amphibious assault ship. 36 active, 48 planned. Tranquility.jpg|Tranquility class frigate. Fitted out for anti-submarine warfare. 42 re-activated to fight in the War of Betrayal. Defiant.jpg|Defiant class destroyer. Fitted out for both anti-ship and anti-air warfare. 23 re-activated to fight in the War of Betrayal. IMG_0600.PNG|Canada Guided Missile Battleship Escort (only four are shown) - 10 Active, 20 planned IMG_0602.PNG|British Columbia Light Guided Missile Destroyer - 10 completed, 60 planned. DUH.jpg|Dawn Under Heaven Class heavy guided missile frigate, SFFGN's 49-97. AA.jpg|Able Archer Class frigate, FFN's 177-244. Constitution.JPG|Constitution Class Heavy Cruisers. So expensive only 3 have been made so far. SGCN-699 "Constitution" SGCN-700 "Excalibur" SGCN-701 "Enterprise" Ambassador.JPG|The Ambassador Class heavy guided missie destroyer. Mainly used for fleet support and coastal bombardment. SDDGN's 134-168 NobleFFH.JPG|Noble Class Air Warfare Frigate. Plays a major role in fleet escorts. FFH's 01-13. VictorySCCGN.JPG|Victory Class heavyguided missile cruiser. Meant for a fleet support role and can play the role as a small fleet flagship. SCLGN's 01-06. Service time extended to fight in the War of Betrayal. 20 more planned. CaD.JPG|Cloak and Dagger class Nuclear Submarine. Amount of submarines is classified. Abs.JPG|Absolution class Destroyer. Amount of destroyers is classified. Chan.JPG|Chancellorville class Light Armored Cruiser. Amount of cruisers is classified. Glad.JPG|Gladiator class Battlecruiser. Filling the role as fleet flag ships, these monstors strike fear into enemy sailors. Amount of Battlecruisers is classified. NH.JPG|New Halifax class Air Warfare Frigate. Fills the role of fleet escort. Amount of frigates is classified. Vigilance.JPG|Vigilance class Command Destroyer, Variation Alpha. Can act as a small fleet flagship or a command center for amphibious assaults. 16 active. IntrepidACCN.JPG|Intrepid class nuclear powered Aircraft Carrier. 25 in service, 10 more planned. ACCN-25 - 50. Doherty_DDA.JPG|Doherty class Armored Destroyer. 76 active. New_Dublin.JPG|New Dublin class Frigate. The frigate is meant for open ocean escort missions and has a stern notch for interceptor boats. 150 planned. FFN's 245-395 NewAthens.JPG|New Athens class Air Warfare Frigate. FFH's 51-126 Enyoclass.JPG|The Enyo class Battleship. Coming in at 1,200 Meters in length, the Enyo class is 300 meters longer than the Vaterland class of the German Navy, and is probably the largest surface vessel built to date by anyone. They are all named after Greek Gods of war. 23 Active, 90 planned. NewSydney.JPG|New Sydney class Heavy Cruiser. This ship was built to counter the German Prinz Eugen class Heavy Cruiser. 39 active, 120 planned. Crossfields.JPG|Crossfields class Cruiser. Their mission is to provide escort to larger ships, serve as an anti-aircraft ship and counter ships of similar size and mission. 67 active, 130 planned. IndependenceII.JPG|Independence class Battlecruiser. This ship is armed to the teeth and can inflict serious damage or completely destroy any fleet. It also has 40 MR-24 Condor's stationed on the ship, giving it air power as well. 54 active, 225 planned total. GarryOwen.JPG|Garry Owen class Frigate. These frigates are not as expensive as their more techy cousins so they can easily be mass produced, but are still armed to the teeth. Their role is anti-air, anti submarine and anti-ship warfare. Like the New Dublin class, they have a stern ramp at the rear of the ship to deploy interceptor boats. 140 active,800 planned. AndrewLewis.JPG|Andrew Lewis class Battlecruiser. 755 meters long, this ship can tear convoys appart and, if in a group of at least five, destroy an entire fleet of armed vessels within minutes. 40 active, 8 under construction, 55 planned total. AllanDavisCG.JPG|Allan Davis class Cruiser. 510 meters in length, it's job is escorting ships, anti-aircraft warfare and anti-ship warfare. While it cannot destroy a battleship like Vaterland, it can still inflict serious damage. 25 active,170 planned. 1.1mfortress.jpg|''TBA'' TomMason.JPG|Thomas Mason class Destroyer. 35 active, 90 planned. Neptune.JPG|Neptune class Battleship. Based on an upgraded 755 meter hull of the Alexander Lewis class Battlecruiser, they are armed with 16 53cm guns and 14 heavy anti ship missiles, along with 64 smaller anti-ship, missile and aircraft missiles, and are built to take hits and destroy the opposing enemy warships, and can take out a small fleet entirely. 21 active, 105 TamarackATD.JPG|Tamarack class Amphibious Transport Dock. Can carry 3 LCACs in it's well dock, as well as an entire battalion of Shock Troops or Marines. 22 Active, 44 planned. Alliance_CIS.PNG|The Alliance class Battlecruiser is a joint project with the United States of America. Both have the same specifications and crew requirements, at a length of 580 meters. There are 12 in service with the Confederacy, and another 90 planned for Carolina. Agnicourte.JPG|Agnicourte class Battleship. 855 meters long and armed with a large array of weaponry, the Agnicourte class will form a large portion of the newly formed CIS Atlantic Fleet's capital ship force. The ships are named after the Confederacy's largest cities. 16 active, 24 planned. INS Eagle.jpg|INS Eagle-class battleship INS Armstrong.jpg|INS Armstrong-class guided missile battlecruiser Hornet and wasp.jpg|INS Hornet and INS Wasp Deception class.jpg|The INS Deception SD class.jpg|South Dakota class battleships: 6 built and in active service Lexington class.jpg|Lexington class battlecruisers: 6 built and in active service Sumter.jpg|Sumter class cruiser SD post war.jpg|The INS South Dakota, refitted after the war McHenry class.jpg|McHenry class Guided Missile Cruiser INS South Carolina.jpg|''South Carolina'' class battleship: 2 completed and in service. KyleDunnSDDN.JPG|Kyle Dunn class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. 310 meters long, it's primary mission is to destroy surface capital ships, and protect friendly ships from larger and smaller ships. 7 active, 120 planned. Aerospace Forces Recusantclass.JPG|The Recusant Class Frigate. They are the first class of flying ships for the CIS Naval Forces. 4,300 active with 7,500 more planned. NewFrankfurtFrigate.JPG|New Frankfurt Class Frigate. 5,050 active with 10,000+ planned total. New_Castle_ASC.JPG|New Castle Class Frigate. At 680 meters long she has a hangar that can accommodate 60 dropships, and has room for 192 drop pods(96 on each side). 3,725 in service and a total of 6,600 planned. ORDER After Dark.jpg|Defiance Class Destroyer. A Delusion After Dark was also acquired from the deal with Cattiria. It was outfitted with Confederate tech and put into service as a trial run for the future ships based off of her. The original is in service with 50 more in active service with her and 300 in total planned to go into service. Venator_ADD.PNG|The Venator Class destroyer. The 2 kilometer long warship carries newly developed anti-ship lasers and 18 180 Kt Nuclear Missiles. They also have smaller anti-ship weapons and anti-aircraft guns along with standard anti-ship and aircraft missiles. 50 have entered service together already and 600 more are planned to go into service. Rhinelander_ADD.PNG|The Rhinelander Class Light Cruiser. They are 1,800 meters long and carry large and small anti-ship lasers, as well as anti-aircraft laser weapons, standard missiles and 34 nuclear missiles. They also carry 4 heavy anti-ship laser cannons seen on the flying ships of other nations. 32 in service with 520 planned total. Stratosphere III.jpg|Crawford Class Heavy Cruiser. The last ship of the deal between the Confederacy and Carritia, the ship was outfitted with Confederate tech and weapons and began it's trial runs after being fitted out. The original is in active service, with 20 more also in active service and 510 planned total. Basileus-class.jpg|The Intrepid Class Battlecarrier. As part of a deal of five Delusion ships from Cattiria, the Confederacy managed to get a hold of two Basileus Battlecarriers and were renamed Intrepid and New Essex. They can carry a fleet of 120 aircraft and can also carry a Battalion of Marines and/or Shock troopers. The two original ones are in active service with 30 more in active service with them. A total of 350 are planned to go into service. AquariusCC.PNG|Aquarius Class Battlecruiser. They are armed with standard Confederate Aerospace weapons and are 2,880 meters long. 11 are in service and 30 are planned total. CeresHC.PNG|Ceres Class Battleship. At 3,485 meters long, this ship is the longest and heaviest warship ever created by the Confederacy. It has 2.7 million toughness and several standard anti-ship laser cannons and anti-aircraft weapons. It also has three super heavy anti-ship turrets. 12 are currently active with a total of 300 planned. Komodo.jpg|Komodo Class Super Battleship. Another ship that was a part of the deal with Cattiria, the ships design was studied heavily. The ship also kept the name of it's original lead ship of its class. The original is in active service with 9 others in active service alongside her. ReaganStealthCorvette.PNG|Reagan class Stealth Corvette. This is the first ship in the Aerospace Fleet to utilize a cloaking device. It has a large hangar bay for troops, vehicles, etc. Naval Roster Politics Coalitions * The Sol System Alliance * Coalition of Allied Nations Trade Agreements * United Aerospace Command * Gallian Empire * Canada Alliances * AFOH * United States of America * Baltic League * France * Mexico * United Kingdom * Dragonfire Privateering League * Enceladus Aerospace Fleet * AIF * Gallian Empire * United Governments of Western Europe * Imperial Commonwealth * Japan * New Batesian Republic * Canada Non-Aggression Pacts Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet Enemies * P.A.N.Z.E.R. * Millennium News 9-16-14 '''Page revised, alliance with AIF, Battle group Enterprise ordered to Federation occupied United Kingdom. '''9-20-14 '''The first twelve flying ships of the Confederacy have been delivered, the Ambassador class heavy guided missile destroyers have been completed and delivered, and a Non Aggression Pact has been signed with the Armada of Freedom. '''9-21-14 '''As of this moment, the AIF has fallen, the entire west coast of the United States has been taken by the DPL, and Israel is being invaded by Russia. Combat Alert Alpha is in effect, Battle group Enterprise is to return to port and all units are to be mobilize effective immediately. '''3-4-15 '''American planes attack military and civilian targets in the CIS! New Charleston nuked! Forces are now mobilized! '''3-4-15 WAR DECLARED 3-5-15 WAR UPDATE Advance into Fed-controlled US has stalled due to nuclear attacks on the front line. Current casualties from US attacks on civilians mount to 37 million people dead, 120 million displaced and wounded. Military casualties mount to 200,000 dead, 1 million wounded, including in the American Campaign. Provisional government set up in Tamarack, all available military in the Western Confederacy are preparing to go to the US. 3-6-15 '''The war is now beginning to look like it is dragging out, and now at least half a million troops inside the Confederacy are ready to be deployed if needed anywhere in the world. '''3-7-15 '''CIS applies for SSA membership and is accepted. '''3-14-15 '''With Southeast Asia, Australia New Zealand and India swearing allegiance to the Fourth Reich, the Confederacy now is preparing to fight a two front war. New Castle class Aerospace Cruisers have now entered production, and new surface combatants are being brought into service. All air units have been placed on the highest alert in the event of an invasion or more bombing raids. Due to the proximity of Fourth Reich forces to the CIS, coastal fortifications have now been set up along all beaches in the west and naval patrols have been stretched further around the CIS to prevent an amphibious invasion. '''3-17-15 '''The first of the New Castle class Aerospace Cruisers have entered service, and self-built drop pods for the Recon Corps have entered mass production, and space-capable dropships for these cruisers have entered the blueprint phase. With Fourth Reich bombers striking Confederacy cities, Command is looking at plans for a counter strike. '''5-2-15 War against the Fourth Reich has been halted by a ceasefire agreement signed by both sides in order to combat the Sith together. 5-20-15 -CLASSIFIED TIER 2- '''Agents within the Fourth Reich occupied Australian territory has nabbed some designs on some of the new tanks placed along the DMZ lines. Whilst no weak points can be identified, intelligence and scientists are hard at work creating copies for our forces, and are creating versions that could be exported to other nations. '''5-31-15 '''All Confederate forces in Australia have finished fortifying positions in the event of a Fourth Reich attack which would break the ceasefire agreement. This was done in response to the merger of the Federation Remnant and PANZER, expanding the Fourth Reich. '''6-5-15 '''The 1st Expeditionary Unit (Recon) and the 3rd Army Expeditionary Force have both been deployed to Amerinia and Viridia respectively following a concerning report about unidentified aircraft and ships patrolling near Amerinian and Viridian waters in the same manners as the Fourth Reich. While these ships and aircraft cannot be identified as belonging to the Reich, it is still worrisome that a unknown group of ships and aircraft have gotten that close to our allies waters, and the 17th Fleet stationed in Fruerlundholz has now been tasked with patrolling the region for anymore unidentified fleets. '''6-16-15 '''The 9th, 17th, 21st and 22nd Army Expeditionary Forces were stationed in France in fear that the now more powerful Fourth Reich, with PANZER at the helm, would attack the French, and our fears were right. As of June 16th, 2015, the War has resumed, with heavy casualties for both sides, the heaviest casualties being Confederate. There is currently a bloody land, sea and air battle going on. '''6-17-15 '''France has been lost, but Israel must not fall. Over a million troops have been sent to Israel to assist in fighting German forces that could invade at any moment. And more people are now signing up for military service. In an unfortunate turn of events, the Cattirians have made peace with the Fourth Reich and have made an alliance with them, and reports are coming in that they even attacked French troops during the Battle of France. While these are so far unconfirmed, the President is placing economic sanctions on the commonwealth. These are only temporary, and are to be lifted when the war is over. The sudden betrayal of the Cattirians has also strained relations between them and Carolina badly. '''6-22-15 '''Following the Coalition catastrophe at Australia, Confederate troops will begin to go on the defensive, and sanctions against the Cattirians will be lifted, and an alliance formed with them, as they took part in the fight and lost 200,000 troops to the Germans. '''7-4-15 '''President Greenwood authorizes the use of the war flag. '''7-5-15 '''For the first time in Carolinian history, the Parliament has invoked Article III Section IV of the National Defense Act of 1948, calling on a draft of 5.5% of the population into the Armed Forces of Carolina upon calls from citizens to increase military power to take on the Germans. President Greenwood has also announced that following the war, there will be a possible reorganization of the military into a defense force, but would not severely decrease military numbers. Opposition to both decisions seems to be nonexistent. All reserve units have also been activated. '''7-8/9-15 '''A communist rebellion in Gallia has sparked the Second Gallian Civil War, and after an attempted assassination of Arch Lordess Catherine III of the NAR and Lucille II of Gallia by a Cattirian radicalist, war was declared on Cattiria by Gallia and the NAR, and the Confederacy immediately pledge support to take down the communist scum. We are holding off attacking Cattiria unless something new occurs. '''7-11-15 '''Naval command has authorized the construction of several new major surface combatants to counter the German Kriegsmarine. These vessels will be among the largest vessels ever built by Carolina. Construction of the New Sydney class Heavy Cruisers, Independence class Battlecruisers and Enyo class Battleships is set to end within one week. '''7-15-15 '''Training for the first group of volunteers who enlisted into military service following the March 4th Attacks has been completed, and the training for the second group is set to end starting on the 18th of July, and the third on the 25th of July. '''7-19-15 '''With the strong majority of Millennium troops defecting to the Coalition, the odds of victory have turned in our favor with numbers and confiscated German equipment. We will study the equipment given to us by the Resistance and reverse engineer whatever we can. '''8-19-15 A deal was made between the Confederacy and Cattiria that would give us 5 flying ships from the former Delusion fleet in exchange for 300 billion credits as reparation for the embargo against the Commonwealth of Cattiria. 8-25-15 '''The Armed Forces will undergo a major reorganization due to the current war. Two thirds of all military personnel will be placed in reserve, while a third will remain in active duty, and new units, such as Expeditionary Command, will be formed, with a revision of the current military doctrine. In other news, The Center-Right Party has chosen current and temporary President Daniel Greenwood as the party's candidate in the current Presidential Elections, with the Confederation Party choosing former governor of New Dublin Lewis Smith as their candidate and the Imperialist Party choosing former Senator Justin Ackerman. A major debate in the elections is whether or not to bring in the son of the late former Emperor William Lucas, Trey Lucas, as a figurehead in the government, similar to the Queen of England. President Daniel Greenwood has said that he would have the people decide if they want Trey Lucas as a figurehead. '''9-2-15 '''Elections have officially started! So far Daniel Greenwood and Lewis Smith are tied, with Justin Ackerman trailing behind. '''9-6-15 '''Votes have been counted and, with 72% of the vote, the people have decided that current temporary President Daniel Greenwood will stay in office as the official President of the Confederacy of Independent States. 80% of the population has also voted that Trey Lucas, son of the late Emperor William Lucas, should be allowed to become the new Emperor or the Confederacy, with limited political power. '''9-30-15 '''The Confederacy and United States have agreed to create a joint fleet comprising of US and CIS warships. The composition of the fleet will be revealed at a later date. In other news, preparations for Operation: NEPTUNE'S SPEAR have begun. '''10-21-15 '''Construction on 4 new super factories has begin in central Carolina. The first is scheduled to begin operations within 2 weeks. The layout and exact location of the superfactories will remain classified. In other news, President Greenwood will announce the new organization of the Armed Forces tomorrow, as well as new conscription regulations that will go into force next year. '''12-3-15 '''With 2 new super factories running, production output has increased drastically, and has started bringing in more revenue than expected. Because of this, 3 more superfactories will be built, bringing the total amount to 8 instead of the original 4 planned. '''12-11-15 '''The Confederate Armed Forces are looking for new firearms to replace their current inventory of M-416s, MG3s, etc. The requirements for the new assault rifle are: it must be light, fire the 5.7x48mm CTA, and accept any type of box magazine, ranging from a standard STANAG to a Magpul type magazine. The requirements for the light machine gun are: It must be able to mount a bipod, fire the 7.62x51 NATO, and be able to mount to vehicles such as tanks and light armor vehicles. '''1-19-16 '''The Recon Corps will soon be getting a new main battle tank to replace their current Crux Mk. III's. The details on the tank are currently classified. In other news, all ships in the aerospace fleet now have two layers of lead added to their hulls. According to some conspiracy theorists and ship enthusiasts, they could have been added to resist mind control waves. With the near completion of New Hanover, and with the residence already beginning to flood into the city, a new military division is being created to protect the city. The Capital Corps will be commissioned on January 21st, and will consist of the best of the Recon Corps. The Corps will be given the best equipment and will get equipment faster than any other unit in the armed forces. '''1-28-16 President Greenwood has ordered that all Confederate forces taking part in the fight against Millennium immediately suspend all offensive operation immediately. While neither side has seen action since the Sith arrived en mass into the Sol System, this is a startling development in the War as Millennium has issued a similar order to their forces. Technologies Researching The following technologies are being researched for military use, and are posted with their approximate finishing dates. Note that technologies with (CLASSIFIED) next to them are not known to anyone outside of the CTRG, CSID or CISHIGHCOM. * Researched The following tech has been acquired through either research or trade. * 180 MT Nuclear weapons-1,500 deployed * Nanotech * Ion Cannons (CLASSIFIED) * Gravity Well Technology (CLASSIFIED) * Advanced Ion Cannons (CLASSIFIED) * Yevata Successor Armor (CLASSIFIED) * Turbolasers * Joint Carolinian-Israeli Armor * Warp Disruption Tech * Anti-Mind Control * Particle Beams * Medical Purposed Flash Cloning * Semi-Powered Battle Armor * Standard coil guns (Acquired through trade) * Railguns (Acquired through trade) * Rotary lasers (Acquired through trade) * Blink Systems (Acquired through trade) * Antigrav (Acquired through trade) * Ship based laser weapons * Small arms based laser weapons * Advanced Kill-sat * Cloak Detection Upgrades * Advanced Coil-guns * 210 MT Nuclear Weapons-800 deployed * Walkers and Mechs * Land based laser artillery * Composite Armor (Acquired through trade) * MAC Cannons * Ship based MAC Cannons * Superfactory research * Kamikaze Drones * Advanced Fighter Aircraft * Cloak Signature Detection * Kill-Sat Defenses * Super Soldiers Conflicts Underlined words represent which side the CIS/CE/CC was on. Category:Nations/Navies